Remember Me
by TheHowlingDark
Summary: A few weeks after saving Earth from the apocalyptic event known as the Disasteroid, Ember Mclain wanting to know about more about her past, decides she's going to resurrect someone from her past and demands answers but the answers they hold. Ember may not be ready for...
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

She felt cold, and also she felt dead because she was dead. Ember stood in front of the grey stone, and her hair blew slightly by the warm September wind.

It's true some ghosts don't remember how they died, but she did.

She remembered the pain.

How her flesh blackened. How the heat seared her skin from her bones. How she burned away till she was nothing but ashes.

And she remembered him, the boy. _Luc. _

But her past eluded her, her memories locked away, out of her reach. She needed the one person who could help her.

"You called child." The green mage said.

The green genie moved along the row of graves, sitting atop his headstone her tail wrapping tightly around the bland stone.

Ember began. "I want."

"You want." Desiree interrupted, her red eyes boring into her emerald ones, "child, I can grant whatever you desire. But know _this._ For every wish I grant there is a price, and you need to be willing to pay whatever that price is."

"Why are you warning me? I mean you don't exactly come with a warning label. With you it's just wish and go, consequences be damned." Ember asked.

Desiree looked past her, she looked wistful…almost longing for something. Something from her past maybe? "Child." Desiree began in a whisper, "before I died…I was in love with someone so much. That to be without him would leave me unable to breathe."

Desiree looked back at her. "So believe me when I tell you child, you and I are alike. That perhaps we are Kindred spirits. I can look inside your core and see that you died a similar way: This is the only reason why I warned you."

Ember thought long and hard, she needed to know who she was. If he could potentially unravel her life, that was worth any potential risk.

"I have never been surer in my afterlife." Ember said looking directly into Desiree's apple red eyes.

Desiree floated off the grave. "Very well child, what is it that your heart desires?"

Ember pointed to the grave, "Luc, I want him here, out of the ground and alive."

Desiree sighed "child. I can do many things. But I can't do _that_. It's forbidden."

Ember thought for a moment, "Well if you can't bring back his life? Then you can bring back his ghost. Right?"

Desiree smiled, "your smarter then I give you credit for." She extended her hands over the grave and purple smoke drifted from her fingers and slowly swirled around the grey stone, disappearing underground penetrating the wooden casket.

"Thanks, Desiree I owe you one!" Ember exclaimed to the wishing ghost.

"Yes, child you do." Her eyes seemed to gleam, "be warned though. The price of this _dark_ _magic_ will be heavy and it will be paid." Desiree waved her hands and disappeared into a cloud of mist.

At first there was nothing, then the sky darkened. Violent storm clouds rolled in from all directions buzzing with unbridled energy, bolts of raw lightning crashed into the earth. Splitting earth open and shooting a tidal wave of dirt and stone in all directions.

"Whoa." Ember awed at the sheer destruction of it all, the ground near the tomb was utterly and completely destroyed, Ember walked towards the crater and stopped cold. The grave was empty, there was no sign of the casket and no sign of his body.

"Where am I? Who are you?" A voice asked from somewhere among the graves, it was both raspy and familiar.

"Luc." Ember whispered in wonderment.

He turned tangible his feet naked and grey, his jeans ripped caked with mud. The remains of a black t shirt dotted his smoky chest, and his face bore chiseled scars, his wild red eyes looked directly at her. "I was somewhere else, somewhere so cold. Before I was ripped away, now I'm here. Why?" Luc demanded.

"Look." Ember began. "You're dead or were dead, but I brought you back, I need you tell me who I was, what my name was…and why I died." Ember stressed to Luc.

Red electricity crackled and popped around him. Luc brought up his hand, and the pale ectoplasmic hand disappeared completely from view. "Wild isn't? Being dead, but not really."

"You get used to it." Ember whispered.

His hand came back into view, and looked back at her and sneered. "What do I get out of it? I mean if I help you, I just go back in the ground. Right?"

"What do you want?" Ember asked Luc.

"I want life, I want to live again be back in 1988. Can you give me that?"

"I could make you tell me." Ember threatened raising her guitar

A wicked grin came across his face. "Could you?" A dangerous red glow went over his body and red energy crackled and popped in the air surrounding him, "I may be new at this whole _ghost thing_." Luc said his voice surging with raw energy. "But if there's one thing I learned from being alive is. Nobody can make me do anything." And then he struck.

Red bolts shot out of his hands, and came towards her, too fast for her dodge. She braced herself and the force of the energy sent her flying into a set of statutes. The stone buckled from the force of the combined impact and the two ton stone came crashing down on her head.

"Ugh." Ember whimpered.

Take that ghost!" Luc snarled smiling at his handiwork.

Ember struggled to her feet, her left shoulder useless from the impact. "That- that all you…you got dipstick?" Ember said through clenched teeth, her ectoplasmic blood contrasting with her porcelain skin.

Luc laughed. "As you wish." Before launching another devastating barrage.

Ember brought up her shield, and it enveloped her in a protective bubble but she couldn't hold it and her bubble came crashing down a moment later."Damn." She looked on in horror as the deadly electricity came rushing towards her.

It never came. The glowing red energy bounced off a familiar green shield, at first she thought hopefully it was Skulker, and that maybe he followed her. The ground tore up around her, dirt exploded creating craters of red hot mud and incinerating nearby grass.

When the smoke cleared, her mouth opened in shock and she realized it wasn't her stupid boyfriend. It was the dipstick Danny Phantom.

"You all right?" Danny asked her, his face straining from the force of impact.

Internally she was grateful for the save, but she wouldn't tell him that. "I didn't need saving dipstick!"

Danny dropped his shield and went on the offensive.Firing a salvo of potent green energy towards Luc.

Luc laughed, and disappeared from view and the green energy went harmlessly past. "Hey girlie!" Luc shouted. "Your new boyfriend is such an airhead!" Luc mocked. Before coming back into view.

He looked winded and drained. Danny noticed, maybe overtaxing his ghost powers?

"Hey girl!" luc shouted above them, "I'll catch ya later." Before he disappeared completely all together.

"Ember? Who was that ghost?" Danny asked her.

She sighed before answering. "Look, dipstick this is my problem, okay? Stay out of it."

Danny blocked her way. "No, this became my problem the moment he attacked me. I'm the savior of Earth, remember?" Danny looked at her expectantly. Waiting for an answer.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. He was my ex from when I was alive. And I'm pretty sure he had a hand in killing me, okay? Are you satisfied?"

"He, what?" Danny asked, appalled from what he just heard.

"Look, we have bigger problems, okay? Luc's on the loose and I have no idea what he wants, and believe me when I say, he is the much bigger threat." Ember explained.

Danny grimaced. "Come on, let's get your wounds looked at."

The two flew in silence, looking for the natural portal to the Ghost Zone.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me chapter 2

Luc, flew through Amity Park, seeing how all of it had changed since he had been in the ground.

All the buildings looked modern and futuristic, like something a nerd would be reading out of a comic book, right before Luc would've snatched out of their hands. From this height, the people looked like ants, scurrying about from building to building, job to job and house to house.

Landing on the sidewalk, and upon closer examination the people were staring intently at some sort of device in their hands. Walking to some sort of cloth shop. Luc went inside and the bell chimed.

"Can I help you?" a lady asked from the desk. Instead of answering Luc wandered around the store a bit looking at the new styles of clothing and feeling the material the lady coughed trying to get Luc's attention.

Luc turned his full attention to her, "where's your rock shirts at?"

"You're in luck young man, we had just gotten an original Death lords T-shirt in." the lady said.

The lady held up the shirt in question. It was black, with a scythe being gripped by a grim reaper. Luc put it on and looked at himself in the mirror, the black shirt contrasted with his white skin, his eyes were no longer crimson, his eyes had turned a lighter shade.

"That'll be a hundred dollars plus tax." The lady said.

Luc ignored her and attempted to walk out of the store, with his stolen merchandise.

"Harry!" the woman yelled.

A six foot two-hundred-pound man with a grey shirt and black khakis, walked out from the back room.

"Where do you think your going pal?" Harry asked as he grabbed Luc's shoulder.

Luc smirked. "outside, lame brain."

Harry smiled back, ignoring the jab. "not without paying, you're not."

Luc snapped his fingers with his free hand and the pop music that had been playing, switched to a rock song. It was Rock you like a hurricane by the scorpions.

Luc didn't notice it at the time, but his eyes went crimson, and with both hands Luc picked up Harrys hand and bent it back till it made a pop sound. Harry doubled over with pain and Luc took the opportunity to sucker punch Harry in the face, sending him to the floor.

With the last here I am from the radio, Luc phased out the store and flew off.

…..

What felt like forever Danny and Ember finally made it to someone who could tend to Ember's injuries: Desiree.

Desiree had created an enormous palace straight out of the sixteenth century, if Danny had to compare it to the Taj mahal, he'd say Desiree's palace was bigger.

Danny knocked on the massive wooden door and it swung open a second later, floating through the door the duo, made their way down the long and elegant hallway, pinks and golds covered the interior.

"hello, again child." A sultry voice called out. "Phantom." The same voice acknowledges.

"Desiree, we need help." Danny called out.

Do you?" Desiree asked, "because I seem to recall I already helped you earlier."

"were not leaving until you help us." Ember said her voice defiant.

"fine, come on then."

The duo, floated towards the interior of the palace, after going down yet another infinite hallway, they come across the wishing ghost.

"What do you want?" Desiree snapped.

"Can you help her?" Danny asked as Ember made her way over to Desiree.

"Let me guess, your wish did this to you?" Desiree said as she examined Ember's wounds.

Danny turned to Ember, shock in his voice. "You wished for that ghost?

Ember shrugged, not answering Danny's question.

"Why would wish for that asshole?" Danny asked.

"You don't get it!" Ember snapped.

"Hold your arm still child, if I you don't theirs a chance, I could do more damage." Desiree commanded.

Ember did as she was instructed, and Desiree hovered her hands over Ember's wounded arm. Desiress's hands glowed briefly as purple tendrils wrapped around Ember's arm and encased it in a protective shell

Danny crossed his arms and said quietly." No, you're right, I don't get it so explain it to me."

"You don't know what its like to only remember how you died, and even that's fuzzy. How I don't remember my family or my friends or anything about who I was. Just one day I woke up in this ugly place with a guitar and some powers." Ember said.

Ember took a breath and continued. "All those times I tried to rule the world; it was just really about me being remembered by _somebody."_

"I get it far more then you could ever know." Danny said, his voice soft. "You may not remember anything about your parents, but at least you weren't the cause of their deaths."

Ember shook her head in disbelief, "what are you talking about dipstick?"

" last year, when my school was preparing for the C.A.T. test, I freaked out about my future, my bad grades, so with a chance encounter with a ghost, I phased right through my teachers briefcase and came out the other side with the test answers, for two days, I argued with my self whether or not I should use them. Ultimately I did."

Ember looked at Danny's face and she could see traces of shame and guilt.

Danny counited with his story, " but little did I know through that course of action would send me ten years in the future, you wouldn't believe what Amity Park looked like, it had flying cars and there was so much chrome everywhere, it looked so peaceful on the inside of the bubble, outside of it, it looked like an apocalypse happened. There was no life beyond that ghost shield. No animals and no humans, just death."

"wow." Ember said.

Danny nodded. "Amity Park was trying to keep something out, or rather I should say _someone._ Me, in the future I was evil and strong and full ghost. And when I got there my evil self-had broken through the shield and started terrorizing the town. I gave it my all and he was holding back, but he overwhelmed me and threw me in the Ghost Zone or what was left of it."

"Did you see me?" Ember asked interrupting.

Danny nodded," but somethings are better left unsaid."

"what happened child?" Desiree asked.

"with the help of Clockwork, I saved my friends and family and got a second chance with my future." Danny said.

Desiree eyebrows furrowed, "I remember why I know that name, Clockwork he's a primordial extremely reclusive and extremely powerful, he was the only way, our ancestors were able to defeat Pariah Dark or The Ghost King."

Ember looked at Desiree in shock, "you're that old?"

Desiree scoffed, "I'm old child, but not that _old. _I knew a soldier who fought King Dark's armies, who personally managed to lock King Dark in his tomb."

"I thought you were a man-hater?" Ember asked.

Desiree shrugged, "sometimes I enjoy the company of a man if _I_ allow it."

Like glass, the shell broke off her arm and like that was as good as new. Ember flexed her arm and hand and called for blue flames. Ember smirked and looked at Danny, "let's go get Luc."

"Child, before you arrived, I had a vision of what price you would have to pay for bringing back Luc." Desiree said.

Ember's lip quivered in fear, "what is it?"

"If Luc doesn't go back in the ground before the week's up, you take his place and child believe me when I say, you do not want to go there."

Danny grabbed Ember's hand, "we don't have time to waste, let's go."

The duo flew through the zone looking for a portal back to the human world.


End file.
